Takato finds Darkness
by Digilord
Summary: When Takato starts acting out of line, how will his friends react? But will he he change his ways in order to get the girl, Rukato, Renaguil.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An Uncivil meeting

Takato sat on the park bench near Guilmon`s hideout, watching the red dinosaur play with Calamon. He sat there thinking to himself, _Wonder what the Rika is up to? Did she say she wanted to hang or didn`t? Why is she so complicated? _Takato shook the thought of the red haired tamer to the back of his head.

"Got something on your mind?" said a male voice from behind him that was all too familiar. He didn't bother to turn around and face him. "Hey Goggle head, I`m tal-"

"Only Rika is allowed to call me that and if I were to let anybody else call me that it certainly wouldn't be you Ryo!" Takato said interrupting Ryo. Ryo looked at him with a strange look like he wasn't even talking to the same Takato he knew. Takato sighed. "I'm sorry Ryo, I have a lot on my mind right now and it's had me on edge." He said looking down in shame.

"So that answers my question," Ryo said jumping over the back of the bench landing next to Takato. "You wanna talk about it?"

"I guess, well to be honest…" Takato soon remembered who he was talking to the idiot boy who flirts with his crush nonstop._ Damn it, I have to come up with a lie. _Takato looked at Guilmon. "Guilmon has a crush on Renamon. I feel like I shouldn't allow him to tell Renamon about it because it would ruin-"

"Your chances with Rika." Said Ryo calmly. Takato blushed a crimson red and nodded his head sideways to indicate a No.

"I was going to say ruin my friendship with Rika." He was now glaring angrily at the Digimon King.

"Dude, you don't have to lie to me. Everybody but Rika knows you have feelings for her. I`ll back off if you don't want me flirting with that bitch and," BAM! Ryo fell over holding his face and yelling in pain.

"DON`T YOU EVER CALL RIKA A BITCH OR SO HELP ME I`LL…"Takato stopped and looked over and saw Calamon on the verge of crying. Takato looked down at the scared bruised cover tamer that he had put into agony. Takato looked with surprise at what he had done. Takato looked over at Calamon who now had tears in her eyes. _What have I done?_ Takato got off and ran home, tears starting to fill his eyes. He didn't dear look back to see Calamon crying or even worse, Ryo dying. He just kept running and running. Takato ran through the boor of his parent's bakery.

"Hi Takato did you have fun…what's wrong?" asked his mother. She tried to stop him from going up stairs and he just shoved her off to the side.

"IF I WERE GOING TO TELL ANYBODY WHAT IS WRONG IT CERTAINLY WOULDN'T BE YOU!" Takato yelled while slamming the door shut to his room.

While Takato was deep in thought, Rumiko (Rika`s mother) entered the bakery, she took note of how her friend was crying on the steps to the upstairs.

"What`s wrong darling, what happened?" Rumiko said with concern in her voice.

"It's Takato Rumiko, he just yelled at me for the first time in his life and I don't know how to handle it. He has been acting strange since last week and I don't know why. I`m scared Rumiko." She said eyes filled with tears.

"Ohh well I usual punish Rika for yelling at me but she has done it for as long as I can remember. I`m not sure what to tell you." With that she left the bakery and turned the WE ARE OPEN sign around to the other side and let them cry in tears.

The phone rang shortly after Rumiko left, Takato picked it up.

"WHAT!" Takato yelled into the phone.

"Wow Goggle Dork, did somebody die?" Rika said chuckling to herself. "Anyway do you wanna hang out with Renamon, Jerri, and I?" asked Rika in her normal tone.

"No." replied Takato in a weak tone.

"I will see you there…wait did you just say no, are you busy or something?"

"No, today is my day off from the bakery"

"Then why did you say no?"

"Because I don't like hanging out with you." At this the phone went silent and then the buzz of her hanging up reached his ears. He put the phone down and laid in bed._ Why did I say that? She probably hates me now. DAMN IT WHY CANT I DO ANYTHING RIGHT. _

-The next day-

Everybody stared at Takato like the odd ball that was Kazu, he didn't understand what was wrong, and then he saw his friends.

"Hey guys!" Jerri walked up to him. SLAP! "Ouch what was that for? „Asked Takato.

"I don't know maybe you should ask Rika, because Jerri told us about your little cell phone call. And Ryo cowards away anytime somebody mentions your name. Care to explain yourself?" asked henry grabbing his collar of Takato's shirt. Takato felt his eyes get wet. _Yes cry, show them how weak you really are._ Takato thought to himself, but they weren't his own thoughts somebody had literally got into his head.

"Get off of him he is crying Henry!"Yelled Jerri. Henry lifted him up and threw him to the ground. Everyone but Jerri walked away. She just stared at him with disbelieve, this wasn't Takato, something is different about him. I cannot tell what though. She walked away with tears in her eyes leaving Takato to be started at by all the kid in school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Memories of Takato

Rika sat in her room head between her knees sobbing, asking questions:_ Why doesn't he like hanging out with me? Is there something wrong with me? I hate that goggle dork! But he is so kind usually, was it when I made that dead person joke. Sigh, we had some good times. More bad then good. There was one memory in particular that I remember more vividly then the rest _

**-Flashback-**

"Growlmon takes another win!" yelled Takato jumping up and down like a little child.

"Calm down Goggle Dork, there will still be more coming." Rika said. Takato sighed and hung his head walking away.

"Takato, what's wrong?" asked Henry. Terriermon was with Suzie, probably playing princess pretty pants

"I don't feel like going home, my mom wants to redecorate the house and it turns into a boot camp. Can I hang out at one of your guys houses?" He asked practically begging.

"Sorry Takato, my mom is on medication for her head and she acts a little crazy." Henry said.

"Aww man, can I hang with you Rika?" Asked Takato. The dinosaur and his tamer popped out their puppy eyes. „PLEASE?"

"Fine, come on goggle head, my mom is home so don't do anything stupid alright."Rika replied.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Rika!" Rika and Guilmon jumped for joy. Takato ran over to Rika and hugged her. Rika began to blush a color more rich than the red dinosaur hugging Renamon. Henry began to laugh at the sight of it the red covering Rika`s face. She pushed him off as did Renamon. They fell on their butts laughing.

"Well come on." Rika motioned Takato. They walked in silence for about a 5 minutes leaving them 5 minutes left till they got there.

Takato broke the silence, "I always wanted to know where you went to school, do mind if I ask where you go?"

This surprised Rika. Nobody ever asked her about personal life other than her grandmother. „Well umm it is none of your business."

"Really, because I ran into a girl named Maria, and she says you refuse to get along with the other girls." He said tilting his head.

"I`m going to kill Maria tomorrow…look I don't want to talk about it." She said looking down at the cement making up the alley way.

"Rika come on, ugh it's useless with you. I don't even understand why I keep trying to get to know you. You don't even tell Renamon about your personal life." Takato said storming off past Rika. She stopped dumb struck with thoughts._ What the hell was that? Maybe goggle head does really care, he has been trying to be my friend for a while now, maybe… _

"Takato wait." Rika said not looking up. She heard footsteps walking towards her. "I hate it at that school, being the Ice Queen sucks. I honestly rather hang out with you then those girls You're the first one to ever actually care about me other than my grandmother… and… I appreciate it." She closed her eyes and kissed his forehead.

"Takatomon left Rika, but thanks for the kiss. Bye Rika."

"Renamon stop him!" Rika yelled. Renamon sprang on top of Guilmon and pinned him down. "You tell Takato about this and Renamon here won't hesitate to cut your vocal cords and use them as rope. Are we clear?"

"Y...Yes Rika, I understand." Guilmon said shaking his head.

**-End Flashback-**

"Rika can we talk, it's about Takato." The supermodel mother walked into the room and sat down next to her. Rika sat up and pretended nothing was wrong. "When I went to the bakery yesterday I found his mother crying on the footsteps to the upstairs of the bakery. She told me Takato had yelled at her for the first time in his life. She was crying her eyes out and I'm worried about it. Could you maybe visit Takato tomorrow and talk to him?"

Rika started to sniffle and said" Takato doesn't want to hang out with me anymore. He said he doesn't like to talk to me." She began crying resting her head on her mother's shoulder._ Who needs friends I have Renamon. She is the only one I need._ Rika thought to herself. She slowly lifted her head to find Takato at the front gate covered in bruises and blood. He feel over and passed out. Rika ran over then realized what he had done. He was bleeding and losing blood fast. She ran inside and called an ambulance. The ambulance arrived 5 minutes later and she rode along. She remained with him until he woke up. „Feel better Takato." She said, kissing his forehead. She walked away leaving Takato in a half conscious mind.

"I'm sorry Rika." Takato said.

"What?" Rika looked back and saw Takato was holding up his hand to reach for her.

"Goodbye Takato." She walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the Tattoo

A week had passed since Takato showed up at the gates of Rika`s mansion. He remained unconscious for 5 days after he said he was sorry to rika.

"Takatomon? Are you awake yet?" asked his partner poking his nose at him until Takato swatted him away. "Yay! You're awake!" Guilmon said as he was jumping up and down.

"Ouch! My back hurts like hell." Takato mumbled. He looked around but nobody was here except Guilmon. "Where is everyone boy?"

"Oh they said something about you being a Jerk to Rika and that they never want to see you again. By the way Takatomon cool tattoo."

"TATTOO!" yelled Takato. He looked around at his body and saw a marking on his arm, it looked like a _T _mixed with a _J_ and a sideways _V_. He stood there in awe wondering how he got it, did rika do this while he was sleeping. Or was it the battle he had with that wild one.

**-Flashback-**

Takato was walking down the road to visit rika to say sorry for how he had acted on the phone. He was about to arrive when a blackGatomon appeared. _Dang it why is it that wild ones always pop out when Guilmon is not around. Damn looks like I'll have to fight him myself._

"Alright Kitty, lets settle this once and for all." Takato said lifting his fists up. All of a sudden a beam shot at the goggled tamer but it wasn't from the BlackGatomon, it came from behind hitting his arm. A sinister voice laughed from behind him. Takato turned around to see a BlackWizardmon standing behind him. The tamer started to bleed out but he got up. When he looked around to fight, they were gone._ Damn it, why does my arm hurt so badly and why did they attack me. Hey, Rika might have an idea on what to do and I need to hurry before I pass out._ Takato limped his way to the gates of the mansion and saw Rika…

**-Flashback End-**

Takato looked at his arm and made some connections. While he sat there connecting the bots of what happened Guilmon had left, and outside the door lied a dead tired Rika laying on the floor. Guilmon sat next to her for comfort. She smiled and kissed Guilmon's forehead.

"Rika, once again I'm not Takatomon." Guilmon whispered to her. Rika woke up realizing she was cuddling the dinosaur.

"EEECCCKKK!GET OFF OF ME YOU LOWSY FOSSIL!" Rika yelled. The whole floor of the hospital was starring and even Takato managed to get up and look at what happened. Rika began to blush as Takato weakly sat down next to her. He nearly fell over a couple of times but rika was too tired to care. "Hi Takato…sorry for waking you up."

"It's okay Rika, but I thought you left." Takato looked at her with suspicion.

Rika blushed a deeper color than the dinosaur was and said "I didn't leave I wanted to make sure you were okay. What happened to your arm…is that a tattoo. It`s cool. "Takato didn't hear any of it, he passed out again from the lack of strength, letting his head rest on Rika`s shoulder. Her Blush became even stronger than before. But instead of pushing the boy off, she laid her head on top of his and fell asleep. Guilmon chuckled along with Renamon who had just appeared. They walked up to them chuckling silently, and picked them up, Renamon placed rika in the recliner and Guilmon put Takato on the bed.

"Renamon? Can I ask you something?" asked Guilmon as they left the room. She turned to look at Guilmon.

"Yes Guilmon?" She asked. Guilmon looked happy as always and skipped down the hallway, trying to keep up with the fast moving fox.

"Why does Rika`s face get red every time Takato touches her and why does she keep kissing me?"

Renamon stopped in her tracks. "Rika finds Takato to be a…good person." Guilmon looked at her in confusion. "Rika feels the same way about Takato as you feel about bread."

"BREAD! WHERE IS THE BREAD?!" looked around frantically. Renamon put her palm to her face.

"I was making a…never mind. And as for the kissing, I don't think she's doing it on purpose. "Renamon said with discouragement.

"But where is the bread?" Guilmon whined like the day the two digimon met. He had turned his head sideways to perform his signature sign of curiosity.

"Guilmon, there is no bread." Renamon said, trying to hold in a chuckle. Guilmon hung his head down and sighed in disappointment. He began stomping his feet in irritation.

"Don't do that to me Renamon, it gets my hopes and my belly up." Renamon couldn't hold it in no more and let out a small laugh.

"Why you are laughing Renamon, did I say something funny?" asked Guilmon.

"No Guilmon its nothing. So what are we gonna do while those two snooze it up?" asked Renamon.

"Wanna go to my hideout? I have an extra stash of bread there." Offered Guilmon. Renamon was surprised by this._ Was Guilmon asking me on a date?_ Renamon wondered. _ I mean, he is kind of cute and he is quiet charming._

"That sounds nice, let`s go." Renamon said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4- That time of Year

_I hope they accept my apology by giving the tamers this gift, they loved this when we were all friends still._ The word_ were_ lingered in his head. It had been three days since Takato woke up in the hospital. Rika`s mother thought she was kidnapped because she hadn't come home in a while.

"Here goes nothing," Takato whispered to himself. "Hey guys, I`m really sorry that I have been a jerk lately, so I brought you this. It's a Christmas present." He handed out the box towards the other tamers. They stood there and nodded and walked away… all except Jerri who looked at Takato funny. She slowly walked up to him and looked at his arm, she looked at the tattoo and gasped, she ran away screaming in terror." Jerri wait!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" She ran away in tears. _What did I do…wait she started to freak out after she saw the tattoo, maybe it means something. Oh donuts… don't mind if I do._ Takato thought as he picked one up from a box that was floating in front of him. He looked up to see a red haired girl smiling at him. _Rika had been acting funny ever since she saw my tattoo…_ _maybe they are somehow… Damn these are some good donuts. What was I thinking about? Probably wasn't important._

"Thanks Rika, these are the best donuts I have tasted. Where did you get them?" Takato asked shoving another down his mouth. She chuckled a bit and then smiled.

"I got them from a recipe goggle head, I made them for you and Guilmon, but I see your trying to gain some weight there. I`ll just make another batch for Guilmon." She said.

Suddenly angry thoughts rose into Takato's head._ She called you fat. Beat that little piece of crap into the ground. Make her cry. _Takato suddenly let out an outburst, "Well I see your gonna be a damn good house wife. Now go make somebody else a sandwich!" Takato said. Rika stood there for a minute staring at him. She dropped the box and walked away with her head down. _Great I finally start being the nice one and he turns into the Ice King. _Thought Rika.

**-At Takato`s house 1 hour later-**

"TAKATO GET DOWN HERE NOW!" His mother yelled. Takato got up and walked downstairs. "What is this about making fun of Rika like that, I raised you better than that Takato." His mother said angrily. "Is that a Tattoo? You're grounded for the night Takato!" He went up to his room and turned on his cell phone. There read a message from Rika saying:

_Takato we need to talk. Meet me at the school at 7 o`clock sharp. I have something for you._

It was 6:54, if he left now he would have enough time to be there. I put on his Jacket and jumped out the window and started running.

**-5 minutes later-**

Takato arrived a minute early, he looked around and saw Rika in a corner, then out of the corner came the other tamers. Each one with a bat in hand. "You messed with the wrong chick goggle head." Rika said as she walked into the alley. The tamers got closer and closer and then another sudden burst of tears rushed down his face. The other tamers became confused.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME, EVERYTHING HAS SUCKED EER SINCE THIS TATTOO APPEARED! GOD SPARE ME THE PAIN AND STRIKE ME DOWN!" Henry walked up to Takato and sat next to him.

"What Tattoo?" Takato pulled up his sleeve to show the tattoo, but it was bigger now and had greater detail.

"What the hell is that?!" Yelled Henry.

"I don't know, its freaking me out." Takato said crying.


End file.
